


Desitjos de lluna plena

by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)



Category: El dia que va morir Marylin - Terenci Moix
Genre: Argu-què? Hem vingut aquí pel sexe!!, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Smut, Soc un desastre d'ésser humà, Sí em sap greu, exercici d'estil lol, no hauria d'haver escrit i molt menys publicat això?, per cert sexe explícit
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat
Summary: Efectes de la lluna plena i redescobertes de cossos.O el que és el mateix, follen, només que escrit com si fos qualsevol cosa lol.PER QUÈ Soc així??





	Desitjos de lluna plena

Sense adonar-me havia arribat a on era ell. Una mena d'atracció estranya feia que cerqués la seva presència alhora que la defugia. Volia pensar que era la lluna, la brillantor de la seva pell, _la més mínima expressió del bikini vermell_. Les ganes de fer alguna cosa, el que fos, d'aprofitar la nit, de fer veure que érem joves. I ho érem de joves, o almenys en part, tu t'entestaries a dir que no, que als vint anys semblava que ja havíem passat als quaranta, que Taüll era tot el que eres, que eres habitant del passat, per molt que algun cop vaig dir-te (o potser vaig imaginar que et vaig dir) que el passat era _una solució per als covards._

 _El present és un recurs per als mediocres_ , em vas dir tu com a resposta.

Però aquell instant era tot present, era consciència del moment únic, del punt en que tot podia canviar o continuar com fins aleshores, no hi havia rastre de qui érem o qui podíem arribar a ser. Érem tu i jo a la piscina, a Sitges, sota la lluna. Era el teu _bikini_ vermell i la teva pell lluent. Eren els meus ulls badant més estona de la necessària en les formes de les teves cames, escalant-les amb la mirada, fins on s'unien en aquella peça de roba que m'atreia, potser com un brau, sense poder apartar-hi la mirada.

Era el seu salt a la piscina, el seu cos entrant amb elegància al líquid, el moviment dels braços i l'expressió excitada per l'esforç físic.

Eren també els meus pensaments de Sílvia, l'imaginar-la nua i nimfa a la nit, l'escalfor que em recorria tots els membres i la necessitat de fer alguna cosa al respecte, figurar-te com a reflex d'ella, allargar el meu desig en un cos que no tocava. Era la melangia que m'afectava, era sentir-me inferior a ella, sempre ella, era veure'm lleig.

Ràbia i alguna cosa que no identificava s'unien formant una combinació perillosa, la lluna presidint-la tota.

Jo seguia pensant en Sílvia i tu seguies nedant. Pensava en les seves formes que es confonien amb aquells moviments amb els què et diverties _—_ potser a costa del meu malestar _—_ de la meva confusió respecte a quelcom que només podia tenir sentit durant una nit de lluna plena com aquella.

— _Sóc un tauró!! Aggg! Et menjaré, Bruno!_

Era ridícul. Et feies l'infantil imitant diverses formes de nadar, jo et mirava, sense escoltar-te, sense saber que m'estaves dient i pensant només com brillava aquella llum estranya que em feia veure't, com si fos el primer cop, i Sílvia, i Sílvia, i Sílvia, i els seus cabells d'or i la seva imbecil·litat, i el seu somriure i les seves maneres de deixar-me amb ganes de tot i de res, i els seus petits besos i la teva pell brillant. Em somreies i em parlaves i jo intentava perdrem en la tristesa jovenívola que em feia sentir gairebé únic en el meu patiment, especial i indiferent a totes les generacions i canvis, indiferent a la nostra Barcelona. Només jo i els meus pensaments que voltaven en idees fins i tot suïcides. I tu i el teu cos massa proper. Tu i la falta de roba.

Em vaig aixecar, pensant en anar-me'n. Però Jordi va mirar-me amb _dolcesa, de fit a fit._

— _Oh, queda't Bruno._

 _El tenia a frec de cintura i el cor li bategava amb tanta violència que encara em despertava més angoixa; i ell sabia perfectament que jo no he estat mai invulnerable a l'angoixa sexual, qualsevol que fos._ La proximitat i els nostres cossos nuus, les cames i braços que semblaven fer-se llargs en la blancor contrastant de la nit, les petites ones que s'havien format a la piscina per la seva sortida precipitada en adonar-se que volia escapar.

Una dolçor inusitada la de la teva mirada. Una invitació que volia fer-se passar sense connotacions, un simple “queda't a dormir” que només havia de ser el mateix de sempre i una carícia al meu braç. La teva mirada tenia quelcom de maliciós, sabies què sentia en aquell moment, em sabies vulnerable als encants de qualsevol, sabies que era l'oportunitat i havia de fugir.

No hi havia una altra cosa a fer que fugir d'aquella piscina maleïda.

Em va agafar la mà, estrenyent-la amb força, gotetes del bany recent caient pel seu cos com marques d'alguna cosa que no acabava d'entendre. Gotetes que em feien venir sed i el teu cos humit d'aigua tan prop al meu i alhora tan calent. M'agafaves la mà i me la portaves al teu pit, més calent encara tot i els rastes del bany que cobrien el teu cos.

_Calia reconèixer que era una criatura bellíssima; però no era la Sílvia i només pensar en que em podria servir per a les mateixes funcions que ella ja em feia venir ganes de vomitar. Però malgrat totes les repugnàncies, jo estava allí, sota la lluna, estrenyent aquella carn i cloent els ulls amb tota la meva força, per tal de veure Sílvia en el seu lloc i imaginar que aquell contacte tan tebi me'l donava ella. I era un joc perillós, alguna cosa molt més roent que les antigues malifetes al wàter del col·legi._

Deia el meu nom amb els ulls tancats i semblava deixar-se a la meva voluntat, un prec en forma del meu nom, un desig que imposés sobre ell el que volgués. Apropant-me la meva mà a la seva pell mullada, els mugrons erectes per la fresca de la nit i el meu nom entre els seus llavis, esbufegant potser pel cansament d'haver corregut fins on era, potser amb quelcom més que cansament que volia ignorar i tanmateix feia que em fixés en com el seu pit respirava, els moviments lleugers que percebia la meva mà sobre ell. Gairebé com si se'ls provoqués, com si tingués el poder de tornar-lo a així.

_La lluna era forta, roent i dolça com un afrodisíac. Era l'única cosa que em faltava._

Uns segons on el temps semblava aturar-se. La teva respiració angoixada, la meva mà indecisa només notant com semblaves suplicar-me alguna cosa que em temptava, que m'embogia, que em feia percebre els nostres cossos propers, massa propers, massa allunyats.

Uns segons encara on el moviment no tenia lloc i on tot era present, era el temps dels mediocres, era el meu temps per excel·lència i no sabia si allò era el súmmum de la mediocritat o de la perversió però semblava que en el moment que em mogués tot estaria decidit per a mi, per a tu, i que ja no hi hauria marxa enrere.

Volia restar aturat imaginant-me tot el que podia passar amb tu, sentint el teu banyador mullat sobre el meu, el teu cos tan proper però amb ànsies de tenir-lo més a prop. El teu sexe encès contra el meu, que pel meu desgrat, també ho estava. Uns petits esbufecs que se m'escapaven i la mà. La mà que encara restava sota el teu pit tremolós i lluent, quieta, molt quieta, amb ganes d'esgarrapar-te i de posseir-te, de conèixer el teu cos, d'acariciar el teus mugrons erectes.

Dos esbufecs més i mogut per una força que em posseïa vaig besar-te, amb avidesa, oblidant el fàstic i tot el que fins al moment havia resultat un impediment. Només amb ganes d'unir els nostres cossos, d'atrapar-te, de posseir-te... Perdre'm en la teva carn que resultava l'únic cos del que em podria apoderar en aquell instant.

Oblidar qui eres, qui era, qui érem i fer veure que tot plegat només era la lluna.

Una escalfor que s'estenia entre les nostres llengües com si el moviment d'elles hagués de pal·liar qualsevol rastre que hagués quedat d'aquell aire fred. Més contacte, més. Desitjava endinsar-me dins teu a totes bandes, intentar emplenar qualsevol forat per fer veure que ens podíem unir. Fer veure que tot plegat no ens remetia a les nostres solituds, mai compartides del tot, fer veure que només érem un cos durant un instint. No havia de ser complicat.

La teva mà dirigint-se al meu membre calent, desitjós. En un caos de cossos, entre la seva llengua i la mà notava el frec dels sexes, la seva mà unint-los, i jo aprofitant per arrapar-lo més contra mi, tocant aquell _bikini_ maleït que havia començat allò, ancorant-me en les seves natges com si tot girés entorn a elles.

Érem present i el contacte podia fer-me oblidar la resta. Era només les teves mans aturant-se en aquell contacte frenètic que m'estava perdent, era la teva mirada trapella i aquella frase que repetida en aquelles circumstàncies se'm quedaria gravada per sempre: “T'he dit que et menjaria, no?”.

La teva boca, amb els llavis carnosos envoltant el meu membre i jo pensant en Sílvia, pensant en Marylin però veient-te a tu i desitjant-te, almenys en aquella nit mentre semblaves encantat amb aquella nova joguina que potser havies desitjat des de sempre, revelant-te addicte a mi, addicte a allò o potser adonant-me jo com l'addicte.

Et desitjava. Et desitjava i la teva boca estava centrada tota en aquell punt. Podia perdre'm en la teva llengua juganera, tractant-me només com una piruleta. O en els teus ulls embogits de desig, com m'imaginava els meus; reflex uns dels altres.

Vas aturar-te abans que pogués esclatar, vas mirar-me i amb aquell somriure desinhibit, les galtes enceses i descobrint-me aquell nou tu _—_ un que mai em va voler mostrar, un que ni tan sols sabia que anhelava veure _—_ vas disposar-te a mostrar-me el que havia de ser la porta d'entrada al teu ésser. O potser simplement hauria de dir-ho pels mots correctes, el teu maleït cul que encara conservava aquell banyador que no et tapava res. Aquell trosset de tela vermella que vas enretirar-te cap un costat animant-me a descobrir-te encara més profundament, a penetrar-te, a intentar unir-nos en un de sol. I allò que tan havia pensat com aliè fins aquell moment, allò que només pensava com quelcom que et pertanyia, en veure't front meu, entregant-te, somrient-me, mirant-me amb l'expectativa que complís els teus designis, amb alguns gemecs que encara em ressonaven de quan ens havíem tocat, va fer que, de sobte, em semblés que ho necessitava.

Vaig emprendre contra tu la primera estocada temptat de trencar-te, de fer-te meu de manera violenta, de destrossar-te. No sé si era l'odi que sentia contra mi o contra teu, la lluna sempre seria la culpable però amb un delit que no reconeixia com a propi, amb ganes de veritablement fer-te mal, de fins i tot fer-te cridar va ser com vaig atacar-te.

I tanmateix tu gemegaves amb més delectança que dolor. Ho havies esperat, potser des de feia més anys dels que jo em creia, potser fins i tot des d'aquell pati amb el zepelí, sense saber-ho, alguna cosa ens havia unit, potser no per acabar allà, potser allò no estava previst però ara només podia sentir-te dins meu, com si per fi pogués entendre qui eres, qui érem.

O potser només pensant en la Sílvia, els seus pitets confonent-los amb els teus mugrons, el teu cul amb el seu i els teus gemecs suplicant-me com si encara estigués sent massa fluix, massa moderat... Sabia que ella no ho faria pas allò, no li pertanyien aquells crits i aquelles ànsies de desposseir-se, d'entregar-se'm com si em reconegués com el seu amo. De deixar-me'l fer meu, i esdevenir alguna cosa, de perdrem entre les seves natges brillants de lluna, i descontroladament agafar el seu control. O que ell agafés el meu, que em fes cavalcar-lo. Que el cavalqués jo. Que s'esdevingués entre nosaltres una pèrdua de poder d'ambdós i desapareguéssim com a propietaris, com a burgesos fins i tot (i era risible, pensat així), només perquè m'havia decidit a desitjar-te.

A fer aquell moviment de mà que havia posat tot allò en moviment, que m'havia permés tenyir-te encara de més blanc el teu cos que ja ho era.

O potser vaig fugir en tenir l'oportunitat, vaig desaparèixer abans que res de tot allò pogués passar i simplement em vaig sorprendre pensant-hi, com si veritablement m'hagués atrevit a fer-ho.

**Author's Note:**

> Fa poc vaig llegir la millor nota de persona que escriu fanfics en un fic sobre una violació múltiple: I'm sorry, simplement i acompanyat d'un "algú havia d'escriure això."  
> I bàsicament em veig en circumstàncies semblants: Em sap greu però algú ho havia d'escriure.  
> Nah, és broma, jo també em sorprenc de com les meves cotes de frikisme superen nivells i més nivells. La qüestió aquí és que jo estava llegint aquest llibre i estava preguntant-me: series capaç d'escriure amb aquest tipus d'estil?? I a més, últimament pensava, series capaç d'escriure escenes de sexe explícites?  
> Les dues preguntes s'han unit i ha sorgit això.  
> I ja que estem, he intentat mantenir l'estil ja que, com us dic, això és un exercici d'estil més que res, així que per això no "follen" ni tenen "polles" lol. No, no m'imagino en una novel·la del 1969 aquest vocabulari. Que, d'altra banda, ideològicament he estat a punt de posar coses més bèsties però hi ha coses i coses. Ja em sembla que tinc molta distància amb com he escrit això imagineu-vos si hagués volgut seguir el tipus de pensament de la novel·la?  
> Nah, no és per tant, però jo que sé, que estic com una cabra i tal.  
> Ah, sí, per si no és evident (que ho dubto), les cursives són fragments literals de la novel·la.


End file.
